Kiss the Girl
by G.R.I.T.S.27
Summary: Continuation piece to You'll Be In My Heart. What happens when Tony and Ziva are back in DC? TIVA


**Okay y'all, with so many people wanting some sort of sequel to You'll Be In My Heart, I just couldn't leave it hanging. So this is what I came up with. It's not very long, but just a little explanation that shows what happened when they get back to DC. **

**I have also decided that in addition to this, I am going to be starting another story, continuing with Tony and Ziva's life now that they're together after the trip to Disney. You'll see their family again, along with some surprises along the way! I haven't started writing it yet, so I'm not exactly sure when I'll post, but it IS coming! **

**But as always, review! I wanna know if you liked this continuation piece. The response to that last chapter of YBIMH was amazing! and I really appreciate it! so thanks! :)**

**Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

* * *

><p>"Oh, Ziva it's beautiful!" Abby exclaimed in awe as she held up the necklace she had been given. Tony and Ziva had gotten back from Disney Friday night, and were just now seeing Abby at work.<p>

"Well I am glad you like it," Ziva told her, returning the hug the Goth was giving her.

"Oh, Tony, thank you!" she exclaimed, backing away from the Israeli and hugging the Senior Field Agent that had just walked through the door to the lab.

"You're welcome Abs," he said, pulling back from the hug. He then turned to Ziva. "I thought we agreed you were gonna wait 'til I got here to give it to her," he accused.

"Sorry, I did what I could but she still managed to talk to me into giving it to her," Ziva said as she held her hands up in mock surrender.

"Willpower," Tony told her, bringing his hand up over his chest in a fist. Ziva scrunched her face and raised her eyebrows, glaring at her boyfriend, who glared back in return.

"So how was the trip?" Abby asked, interrupting the staring contest that was currently taking place in her lab. "I mean obviously you two had fun," she paused, raising her eyebrows, "but how was Disney? Did you see any characters? Well of course you saw characters; you were at Disney! Duh! Sorry, stupid question," Abby rambled, causing Tony and Ziva to share an amused look. Abby gasped, raising her hands to add emphasis to her upcoming question. "Did you see Mickey?" she asked, looking like a little child. "What about the fireworks? Those we always my favorite," she told them.

"Mine too," Ziva told her.

"Yeah," Tony agreed, coming to stand by Ziva who was halfway sitting, halfway leaning against the table in Abby's lab. He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "And we did see Mickey. I've got pictures on my phone if you want to see them," he said, holding his phone out to her.

"Oh, gimmie!" she exclaimed, taking the phone from him. She took the memory card out of it and plugged it into her computer. She started flipping through the pictures, 'oohing' and 'awing' at about everyone.

Tony and Ziva were smiling, watching as she went through the pictures. With everyone that passed, it felt more and more as if they were back in Disney. Ziva sighed and laid her head to rest on Tony's shoulder. Tony's smile grew and he kissed the top of her head. She closed her eyes, becoming immediately relaxed. She didn't move for a few more minutes while Abby continued to go through the pictures. She had almost fallen asleep when she heard Abby's loudest 'aww' yet.

"Who is that?" she asked Tony, smiling at the picture.

"That's my niece," he told her, "Sophie."

"Well she's adorable," Abby said. "And she almost looks like you, Ziva." The picture was taken while they were waiting in line for a ride and Sophie had gotten on to Ziva's back for a piggyback ride. Ziva and Sophie were both smiling at the camera, Sophie's chin rested on Ziva's shoulder. Abby changed the picture and the next one was of an older woman, dressed with knee-high socks and a fanny pack. "Um, Tony. What's this?" she asked.

Tony looked at the picture and laughed. "I took that just for you," he told her. "Figured you'd like to make fun of it," he said, referring to the time she told him about how her family would spend half their time at Disney making fun of the people.

"That's so sweet!" she said, holding her hands over her heart.

"What's so sweet?" McGee asked, walking into the lab.

"Tony," Abby told him.

McGee came to stand by her, facing Tony and Ziva, who still hadn't moved from their previous position. McGee laughed. "I'm not sure about sweet," he pondered. "Sick and twisted maybe," he laughed.

"Timmy!" Abby exclaimed, slapping him on the arm. "How could you say that? Look what he got me!" she said, holding out her new necklace for him to see.

"Oh that's nice," he said, somewhat bitterly. "I got boxers," he said, looking at Tony.

Tony laughed. "Hey, that was all Ziva's idea!" he claimed, causing Ziva to lift her head off his shoulder to glare at him.

"No it was not!" she corrected. She then turned to McGee. "Do not feel bad, McGee. He got Palmer a pair too."

"Yes! And I love them! Breena was telling me I needed a new pair!" they heard the unmistakable of Jimmy Palmer as he entered the room, dressed in his usual scrubs. "I'm wearing them now, see?" he exclaimed, pulling his scrubs down enough to show off his new pair of boxers.

"Whoa, Gremlin!" Tony exclaimed, turning his head away, as well as everyone else. "Keep it in your pants, would ya?"

"Oh, right, sorry!" he laughed, pulling his pants back up. Everyone else took this as their cue that it was safe to turn their heads back around.

"So why is everyone down here anyways?" Tony asked, still never moving from Ziva's side, who had her head back down on his shoulder again.

"I'm here to collect!" McGee told him.

"Collect what?" Tony asked, looking between the other three.

"His winnings," Abby and Palmer stated reluctantly at the same time. They both pulled fifty dollars out of their pockets to hand to McGee.

Tony was confused for a moment before he realized what they were doing. He reached out to take the money out of McGee's hand. "I've said it before, I'll say it again. If you're gonna bet on me, I get the money," he told them, handing fifty dollars to Ziva.

"Thank you," Ziva smiled, accepting the money. "Oh! And thank you, Abby for softening up Gibbs for us. How did he take it exactly?" she asked, having not seen the older man since they left for their trip.

"Pretty well, considering his rules and all," she told them.

"Yeah?" Tony asked. "Well thanks. We owe you!"

"Yeah you do!" she agreed. "And I know just how to collect!"

Tony and Ziva shared almost nervous looks with each other. "How?" Ziva asked cautiously.

"Kiss." She clapped her hands together.

"What?" Ziva asked, thinking she heard her wrong.

"I want to see you two kiss," she clarified, causing Palmer and McGee to grunt simultaneously. She was met by two stares and silence. "Well, what are you waiting for? Kiss her Tony!"

"Yeah, kiss her, love muffin," they heard a familiar voice from behind them. Tony and Ziva didn't turn around, for they knew what was coming.

"Ignoring request in front of you, boss," Tony said, automatically wincing.

"Damn right you are," he said, slapping them both in the back of the head.

"Thank you, boss. I deserved that," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "Although I'm not sure I deserved the harder hit," he mumbled, earning a glare from Gibbs, who had come to stand in front of them. "Shutting up."

Gibbs then turned to Ziva, softening up. "If he hurts you," he started, causing Ziva to leave Tony's side to stand in front of him.

"I know, Gibbs," she told him, telling him she knew where he was going. "But I do not think you are going to have to worry about that."

"Good," he said, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

Ziva smiled and went back to stand beside Tony, who put his arm back around her.

"I'm happy for you two," Gibbs told them, reaching out to shake Tony's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Did ya like it? I wanna know! Review? They make my day! :D<strong>


End file.
